


Heir's Party

by azazelblackangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelblackangel/pseuds/azazelblackangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nemu lost his date to Science, and Szayel had no date... Guess what's going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir's Party

There was no one Szayel could take to the first ever Heir's party. Furthermore, there was no one he would take with him other than, the girl who could match his intellect, Kurotsuchi Nemu and... Fortunately, there she was walking by the school corridors. "Miss Kurotsuchi," he began gravely as he walked over to her. "May I ask you to be my date for the Heir's party?"

The woman's eyes widened, imperceptibly as an eyebrow was raised. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grantz, but I can't go. I have other plans."

Szayel smiled... he had slightly expected that. "Well, then if there is a change of plans, inform me." With that he bowed slightly and left. Nemu huffed to herself softly, finding him arrogant and, like her father, insane. A few hours later... she hoped that the invitation still stood.

 

And here she thought, she'd have Akon without her father, or even Ashisogi Jizu interrupting, but unfortunately, she didn't. "I'm sorry, Nemu," he began. "I must assist Professor Kurotsuchi tonight. I can't come." He hung up.

"That's it?" she muttered softly as she stood up. "Yeah, that's it. I'm not going to take this shit anymore." She marched out of the restaurant annoyed, and in whirling memories and emotions she remembered Szayel's invitation, popping up like a mushroom in her head. Breathing deep, she dialed his phone number.

 

Szayel sighed, convinced he'd have to go without a date. He was already in his car, wearing a white suit and a black tie, when the phone rang. "Apollo Grantz, here, what can I do for you?" he asked with his professional voice

"Is the invitation still available?" a feminine and yet, monotonic voice asked. He smiled, 'Ah, its Nemu.'

"Yes," he answered quickly. "Where are you? I'm going to pick you up."

"Shinjuku Street corner Karakura Avenue," she answered and hung up. Szayel was in cloud-nine. Nothing could make his night any better. A few moments later he came to the intersection and found her leaning on the pole.

 

"Hop in," he said, opening the car's window. He was sporting a black Toyota for tonight, not that he couldn't afford a BMW. He just needed a budget for... other stuff. Nemu gracefully sat in the backseat and sat behind him. "We have to pick some stuff before we go to the party. Is that okay with you?" he asked as he looked at him in the rear view mirror. She nodded. "Thanks," he said looking back at the road.

Nemu was too immersed in her anger to hear him incorrectly. "Pardon?"

"Nothing," he answered as he slightly blushed. 'Whew. Wait. Why am I relieved?' then he parked near a boutique. 'She's not dressed for a high-society party,' he decided. He cut the engine, went out and opened the door for her. Nemu on the other hand, was pretty sure that he did it to impress her.

"Thank you," she said shortly. At this Szayel grinned like a child, but said nothing as he continued his chivalric gestures. Szayel talked to the attendants as she sat on the sofa.

"Something simple," she heard him say. "But elegant. I want the best. I don't care how much it is," he growled when he was interrupted. "Hurry now, we haven't all night," he said while whisking her up towards the changing curtains. She looked back at him as she went in. He was grinning ear to ear.

She was given many clothes but almost all was rejected either by her or by Szayel. "Black is not for a celebration," he said once, scowling. "No, too extravagant..." etc. This one however was the most beautiful dress Nemu had ever seen and she wanted it. It was a green bodice that hung on her bust and hips before ruffling and trailing down to the floor. She prayed hard or it seemed like it for Szayel to like it as the curtains opened. "That's it!" he exclaimed after he slipped from the chair. Grinning again he held her wrist and paid the cashier. Hopping off, he drove her to the next to her next pit stop. He was doing this for her, she realized as she saw the store's title. Jewelries.

"Pearls," he demanded as he went in. "I want pearls and diamonds and emeralds." This time she chose them. They were simple and yet elegant. He knew her well, she decided as she asked for each item. She settled for the emerald drop-cut earrings with the matching necklace.

"About my hair," Nemu asked shyly as they went in the car.

"Ah, yes," He replied thinking. "I forgot... well, let's drop by a salon."

"Say miss," the attendant began. "Are you Master Szayel's girlfriend?"

"Ah, no," Nemu demurely replied. "I'm just his date for tonight."

"Well his family owns this shop. And I have been here very long now. It's just now that Master Szayel has brought a girl. And there was never one in her life except her little sister Hana," the attendant explained.

"Is he a good person?"

"Yes, he pays well," the lady answered. "But he has a loose screw somewhere, especially when Hana disappeared. He went crazy searching for her high and low. He eventually accepted the fact that she's not going to come back just recently." Nemu sat back. 'Wow,' she thought, 'what a way to a person in a night.' She saw him approach as he looked into the mirror. He was smiling, so different from the argumentative man at school and the loving brother the attendant described.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked. The attendant smiled and excused herself. "Nemu, you are breath-taking," he said, proud of his handiwork. "Come on." 'He's charming,' she decided as he held her hand to guide her to the car. 'He can be charming,' she thought as she remembered his smile and his sweet gestures. 'He can be so different. What a contradictory man,' she thought, watching him in the rear view mirror, as they drove away.

 


End file.
